Rettungskapsel
[[Datei:USS Valiant Rettungskapseln2.jpg|thumb|Die Evakuierung der USS Valiant.]] [[Datei:Rettungskapsel.jpg|thumb|Startende Rettungskapseln der USS Enterprise-E.]] Eine Rettungskapsel, auch Fluchtkapsel genannt, ist ein kleines Raumfahrzeug, welches an Bord der meisten Raumschiffe zu finden ist. Sie werden ausschließlich als Rettungsraumfahrzeuge verwendet und dienen zur Evakuierung der Schiffsbesatzung, wenn dieses aufgegeben werden muss. Schiffe der Sternenflotte verfügen über genügend Rettungskapseln, um die gesamte Besatzung, sowie Besatzungsangehörige und Passagiere zu evakuieren. Einige Kapseln haben eine hexagonale Grundfläche. Sie werden beispielsweise auf Raumschiffen der ''Intrepid''- und ''Defiant''-Klasse eingesetzt. ( ; ) Auf der ''Sovereign''-Klasse wird ein anderer Typ von Rettungskapseln eingesetzt; dieser Typ hat eine dreieckige Form und sitzt direkt an der Außenhülle. Nach Auslösen der Selbstzerstörungssequenz werden auf den Hauptkorridoren die Zugangsluken zu den Rettungskapseln automatisch geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Durch ein explosionsartiges Zünden der integrierten Raketentriebwerke werden die Kapseln aus der Schiffshülle katapultiert und richten sich dann auf die (falls vorhandenen) vorgegebenen Koordinaten aus. Jede dieser Kapseln trägt eine eindeutig sichbare Nummer auf der Oberseite. Nach dem Start aus dem Schiff richten sich die Kapseln alls in dieselbe Richtung aus, so dass die Nummer in Flugrichtung nach "oben" zeigt. ( ) Eine Rettungskapsel verfügt über Notrationen, so dass die Besatzung mehrere Tage bis zur Rettung überleben kann. Für die Kommunikation besitzen Fluchtkapseln Subraumsender. Mit diesen Sendern kann man auch den Kurs der Fluchtkapsel verfolgen. Idealerweise wird vor der Evakuierung ein Landeplatz auf einem nahegelegenem Planeten festgelegt. ( ; ; ) Rettungskapseln sind auch mit medizinischer Ausrüstung und Medikamenten ausgestattet, damit eine Notversorgung gewährleistet ist. ( ) Neben ihrer Nutzung auf Föderationsschiffen besitzen auch verschiedene Raumschiffe der Klingonen Rettungskapseln. ( ) 2377 lässt der nygeanische Gefängnisdirektor Yediq die Rettungskapseln seines Gefangenentransportschiffs nicht starten, da er nicht die Flucht eines Gefangenen riskieren darf. ( ) behauptet T'Pol, auf klingonischen Schiffen befänden sich keine Rettungskapseln, da dies nicht dem Ehrenkodex der Klingonen entsprechen würde. In jedoch kommt ein klingonisches Schiff vor, das über Rettungskapseln verfügt.}} Bekannte Einsätze [[Datei:Fluchtkapseln der ISS Enterprise.jpg|thumb|Die Fluchtkapseln der ISS Enterprise können entkommen.]] Nachdem die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] ins Jahr 2063 zurück gereist ist, um zu verhindern, dass die Borg die Geschichte verändern, wird das Schiff von den Borg übernommen. Als Captain Jean-Luc Picard erkennt, dass er die Borg nicht besiegen kann, aktiviert er die Selbstzerstörung des Schiffes und die Besatzung wird mit Fluchtkapseln auf die Erde evakuiert. ( ) 2152 nutzen Commander Charles Tucker und Kaitaama eine Fluchtkapsel, um von einen Frachter zu fliehen, auf welchen die beiden gefangen gehalten worden sind. Mit der Fluchtkapsel fliehen die beiden zu einem Planeten und von dort werden die beiden von der ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) gerettet. ( ) Im Spiegeluniversum wird 2155 die [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] von den Tholianern angegriffen. Die Enterprise gerät in ein Tholianisches Netz und kann nicht mehr entkommen. Bevor die Enterprise von Tholianern vernichtet wird, gelingt es einigen Besatzungsmitgliedern, mit Hilfe von Fluchtkapseln zu entkommen. ( ) )}} [[Datei:Borgkubus, USS Saratoga und Nebula-Melbourne aus Sicht einer Rettungskapsel.jpg|thumb|left|Sisko muss aus der Fluchtkapsel mit ansehen, wie die Saratoga von den Borg zerstört wird.]] Nachdem die [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] 2355 bei der Schlacht von Maxia schwer beschädigt wird, muss Captain Picard das Schiff aufgeben. Er und seine Besatzung verbringen mehre Wochen in Shuttles und Fluchtkapseln, bevor diese gerettet werden. ( ) 2357 wird die [[SS Odin|SS Odin]] bei einer Kollision mit einem Asteroiden zerstört. Die überlebenden Besatzungsmitglieder können mit Hilfe von Fluchtkapseln entkommen. Die Rettungskapseln benötigen darauf mehre Monate, um den Planeten Angel I zu erreichen. ( ) Bei der Schlacht von Wolf 359 flieht die Besatzung der [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]], darunter auch Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko, mit Fluchtkapseln, als das Schiff explodiert. ( ) 2367 erleidet die [[USS Arcos|USS Arcos]] einen Warpkernbruch. Die zwei Besatzungsmitglieder können mit einer Fluchtkapsel fliehen und gelangen so auf den Planeten Turkana IV. ( ) Im Jahr 2371 wird [[USS Olympia|USS Olympia]] zerstört. Nur der Kommandant, Lisa Cusak kann sich mit Hilfe einer Rettungskapsel auf einen Planeten der Klasse L retten. Doch wenig später stirbt sie dort. ( ) 2373 registriert Kathryn Janeway, dass auf der treibenden USS „Voyager“ alle Rettungskapseln an Bord sind. ( ) )}} [[Datei:Fluchtkapseln verlassen Defiant.jpg|thumb|Die Fluchtkapseln verlassen die USS Defiant.]] Selbst die Rettungskapsel kann im Notfallsituationen keine hundertprozentige Sicherheit gewährleisten, weil auch sie im Gefecht Schäden erleiden oder gar zerstört werden kann. Die [[USS Valiant (NCC-74210)|USS Valiant]] muss aufgrund des überlegenen Angriffs eines verbesserten Jem'Hadar-Schlachtschiffes evakuiert werden. Schon während des Kampfes werden mehrere Besatzungsmitglieder getötet und Einrichtungen auf dem Föderationsschiff vernichtet. Die wenigen verbleibenden Besatzungsmitglieder erreichen die Fluchtkapseln. Jedoch werden die meisten Rettungskapseln beim Verlassen des Mutterschiffs zerstört. Lediglich Jake Sisko, Nog und Dorian Collins gelingt das Rettungsmanöver. ( ) 2375 meint Chakotay bei der Besprechung über den Test des Quantenslipstreamantriebs, dass wenn sie diesen am nächsten Morgen einsetzen, sich nachmittags in den Rettungskapseln wiederfinden. ( ) Später benutzt Worf eine Fluchtkapsel, als er sein Schiff, die [[IKS Koraga|IKS Koraga]], verlassen muss. Er wird erst nach mehreren Tagen von Ezri Dax in den Badlands gefunden. ( ) Im selben Jahr wird bei der Dritten Schlacht von Chin'toka ein Großteil der Flotte der Föderationsallianz durch das Dominion und durch die Breen vernichtet. Viele Besatzungsmitglieder können mit Hilfe von Fluchtkapseln entkommen. Als Weyoun die vielen Fluchtkapseln sieht, will er diese sofort vernichten lassen. Doch die Gründerin befiehlt, die Kapseln entkommen zu lassen, da sich in diesen nur noch demoralisierte Truppen befinden, welche von ihre großen Niederlage berichten können. ( ) )}} Nachdem auf einem Müllfrachter der Malon ein Tank bricht und tödliche Thetastrahlung austritt, wird die Besatzung mit den Rettungskapseln evakuiert und ein Notruf ausgesendet. Als jedoch die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] dort eintrifft, entdeckt sie 37 Rettungskapseln mit zwei Überlebenden. ( ) [[Datei:Rettungskapsel Delta Flyer.jpg|thumb|left|Rettungskapsel des Delta Flyer.]] 2376 meint Tuvok zu Captain Kathryn Janeway, dass sie das Ortungssignal der Rettungskapsel aufgefangen hätten, wenn Harry Kim den Delta-Flyer mit dieser verlassen hätte. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr startet Crewman Mortimer Harren eine Rettungskapsel vom ''Delta Flyer'' aus, um die Besatzung vor einer fremden Lebensform zu beschützen. Diese Rettungskapsel ist in Form einem Photonentorpedo ähnlich, und bietet trotzdem genug Platzt für eine Person und alle lebenswichtigen Systeme. ( ) Als der Delta-Flyer auf einem Präwarpplaneten notlanden muss, befiehlt B'Elanna Torres Harry Kim die Rettungskapsel zu nehmen. Dieser landet damit später auf dem Planeten. Als die Besatzung der Voyager durch den Notruf von Torres davon erfährt, meint Chakotay zu Captain Janeway, dass Kim weniger als zehn Tage in dieser Kapsel überleben kann. ( ) 2377 stellt der Doktor B'Elanna Torres vor die Wahl, entwender Idens Hologramme zu modifizieren, oder in einer Rettungskapsel zur Voyager zurückzukehren. Torres will zunächst die Rettungskapsel nehmen, erkundigt sich dann aber, ob er ernsthaft Iden glaube, was das MHN bestätigt. ( ) Im Jahr 2377 versucht eine Gruppe von Ferengi, die Voyager mit Hilfe einer Geodätischen Falte zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten zu bringen. Der Ferengi wissen, dass die Strahlung der Geodätischen Falte für die Besatzung tödlich ist, aber sie wollen so an die Nanosonden von Seven of Nine heran gelangen. Mit einem gestohlenen Hologramm von Reginald Barclay versuchen die Ferengi, die Besatzung der Voyager zu täuschen. Anfangs glaubt die Besatzung der Voyager, sie könnten mit Hilfe der Geodätischen Falte nach Hause gelangen. Doch bald merken sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und das Hologramm von Barclay versucht, Seven of Nine zu entführen und mit einer Fluchtkapsel durch die Spalte zu entkommen. Aber das Hologramm scheitert, es startet zwar eine Kapsel und diese fliegt durch die Spalte, doch als die Ferengi diese bergen, finden sie nur eine leere Fluchtkapsel vor. ( ) [[Datei:Fluchtkapseln werden eingefangen.jpg|thumb|Die Fluchtkapseln der Voyager werden von den Fremden eingefangen.]] Im selben Jahr stößt die Voyager auf eine Subraummine und viele Besatzungsmitglieder erleiden eine Tetryon-Strahlenvergiftung. Captain Janeway lässt die Voyager mit Fluchtkapseln evakuieren und der Doktor übernimmt als Notfall-Kommando-Hologramm das Kommando über die Voyager. Doch die Fluchtkapseln werden von Fremden entführt und die Besatzung wird zum Planeten Quarra gebracht. Dort wird die Erinnerung der Besatzung verändert und diese glauben, sie wären Arbeiter auf den Planeten. Wenig später kehrt der ''Delta Flyer II'' mit Chakotay, Neelix und Harry Kim zur Voyager zurück und diese erfahren vom Doktor, was geschehen ist, und gemeinsam versuchen sie, die Besatzung zu retten. Neelix und Chakotay begeben sich nach Quarra, um dort nach der Besatzung zu suchen, während Kim und der Doktor das Kommando über die Voyager haben. Als wenig später die Fremden die Voyager angreifen gelingt es Kim, diese zu überlisten. Er lässt es so aussehen, als hätten die letzten Besatzungsmitglieder die Voyager mit Fluchtkapseln verlassen und der Doktor befinde sich nun wieder allein an Bord. Die Fremden wollen wieder die Fluchtkapseln bergen, doch in Wirklichkeit befinden sich dort Sprengladungen an Bord, welche die Schiffe der Fremden außer Gefecht setzen. Wenig später gelingt es auch die Besatzung zurück auf die Voyager zu bringen. ( ) 2377 verlangt die entführte Kathryn Janeway von Zet und Nar, dass sie sie in einer Rettungskapsel aussetzten sollten. Dies lehnen sie allerdings ab. ( ) Hintergrundinformation wurde Escape pod fälschlicherweise mit Rettungsschale übersetzt.}} en:Escape pod ja:脱出ポッド Kategorie:Raumschiff Kategorie:Raumschiff-Klassifikation